Charlas de Chicas ::
by julietaotaku
Summary: -En este lugar ha habido sexo, rompimientos, charlas, incendios, comida rancia, kingboxing con los clientes…¿Te parece que enumerar las catástrofes sea un buen eslogan para el lugar Damián, o mejor tratamos de no decirlas por ahí?


Capitulo 1: ¿Qué quieren los hombres de las mujeres?

Coloque junto a la pared de anuncios, mi propio anuncio con la pregunta "¿Que quieren los hombres de las mujeres?" como título, una lapicera atada colgando de la pared, y el resto del anuncio en blanco, listo para que lo utilizara alguien.

-¿Que queremos? Que nos presten atención y no se hagan tanto las difíciles, eso queremos…¿Hay más cajas?-dijo Damián, ubicando las cajas de servilletas bajo la barra, tras ver lo que yo había colgado.

-¿No nos hagamos tanto las difíciles? De esas hay Damián. Ustedes las catalogan como demasiado "rapiditas". Y si, hay más cajas.-le dije sabiendo que seguir acarreando iba a molestarlo.

-¿Ganan puntos por tipo al que rechazan o algo? ¿Porque tengo que traer tantas servilletas?

-Por que se terminaron, y si ganara puntos, seria millonaria y no tendría que atender yo misma el café…-comente mirándolo irse resignado al sótano, en donde guardamos toda la mercadería.

En el centro de la ciudad, más precisamente en una esquina, hace un par de años abrí un café-pub. Es sencillo: durante el día, es un café a donde viene gente a charlar, leer o tomar un descanso, y en las noches del fin de semana, es un pub. La idea de que fuera las dos cosas fue de Damián, quien al principio atendía conmigo a los clientes y tras salir cada noche y quedar insatisfecho por la "deplorable" (según él) música de los pubs de la zona, quiso pasar música en uno. No es mi socio, sigo pagándole por su trabajo, pero hace años que es un buen amigo.

El morocho, alto y bronceado se metió en el sótano, y yo salí a la vereda para terminar de acomodar unas mesas al aire libre mientras seguía sonando la canción de Shania Twain, "Man! I feel like a woman". La mañana prometía ser tranquila, pero entonces…

-¡Georgina!-me gritaron desde la vereda de enfrente, y allí estaba: la chica más feminista he irónica que en mi vida había visto. Resultaba que era mi amiga también. Llevaba con ella la cartera, y unas tres bolsas de tiendas de ropas y zapatos.

-¿Como has hecho para tener tres bolsas ya? Son apenas las ocho treinta de la mañana…-le dije impresionada cuando llegó hasta donde yo estaba.

-No compré nada, son cosas que tengo que llevar. ¿No llego Angi todavía?-preguntó ocupando la mesa que las tres, Angi, yo y ella, Mariela, usábamos para tomarnos un café por las mañanas, antes de que cada una comenzara su trabajo.-Le prometí mostrarle unos zapatos que me compré, para ver si le sirven, creo que tiene una fiesta…y te traje lo tuyo…de haber sabido que las dos me iban a pedir algo prestado, les hubiera dicho que alquilaba las cosas. ¿Cual es la pregunta de hoy?-concluyo luego del discurso, ya sentada en su sitio de todos los días.

Estaba bromeando con eso de alquilar sus cosas, pero no muchos son capaces de entender cuando hace bromas y cuando no al estar frente a ella.

-"¿Qué quieren los hombres de las mujeres?"-le respondí, mirándola.-Te quitaste los aparatos odontológicos…

-¿Que quieren? Una mujer que tenga dinero, este buena, por la cual no tengan que pagar nada y le cumpla todos los caprichos... Y si, los quite, me veía horrible, y no soy una adolescente como para usarlos…

-Pero…

-No quiero besar con ellos puestos, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaba como quedaban.

-Te quedaban como…-empecé yo para darle ánimos, pero no pude seguir ya que Damián termino la frase por mí.

-…como si fueras un robot, o al menos tu boca. ¿Ya podes tomarlo con azúcar sin que se te tranquen los terrones en los dientes?-le preguntó mostrándole la taza con café.

Damián, entre otras cosas, solía ser realmente dulce y tierno y estaba comprobado: lo habían comprobado las otras camareras que en ciertas ocasiones había contratado yo, clientas del café, clientas del pub, vecinas suyas…la lista es larga pero la cosa es que muchas habían probado de la dulzura del Damián, pero no Mariela.

-¿Por que es que este cavernícola todavía sigue trabajando acá Georgy?.-me preguntó mi amiga, mirando como ponía él el café en la mesa. Le dedico su mejor cara de desprecio.

-Es el mejor cavernícola de la zona, los demás todavía llevan sus porras.-dijo alguien desde atrás, ahorrándome responder.-Este al menos se viste…

-Angi…la tercer bruja, perfecto…-ironizó Damián y puso los ojos en blanco antes de irse a la barra a traernos más café.

-¿Como están? "¿Qué es lo que quieren los hombres de las mujeres?" que seamos como las geishas: todo bonito y como cuento de hadas. ¿Saben lo que me dijo Antonio ayer? Que estuvo genial la noche, pero que yo era demasiado "femenina" para él, y que quería un tiempo… ¡todo porque me puse crema en las manos delante de su cara y le pedí cinco minutos para que hiciera efecto además de que le hable de la peluquería!

Con Mariela nos miramos tratando de poner cara de afligidas. Lo cierto es que ese tal "Antonio" no nos caía nada bien, y por suerte, al parecer, luego de cuatro meses y medio habían terminado y como mucho, en una semana ya no tendríamos que escuchar de él.

Nos pasamos la mañana quejándonos de Antonio, del trabajo, y del calor que últimamente estaba haciendo en la ciudad, pero la duda en mí seguía: ¿que era lo que ellos querían? De verdad buscan una chica que haga que todo sea una magia y generen un mundo bonito e imaginario? O hay hombres que pueden enfrentarse a la realidad?

En el resto del día, descubrí que las mujeres podríamos comportarnos igual que los hombres…

-Por favor…atendelas vos, yo ya no las soporto.-me pidió Damián sobreactuando mientras me pasaba el listado de lo que había pedido hasta entonces. Las chicas de la mesa alejada a la barra estaban hablando de cómo seria su chico ideal, y eso fue mucho para el realista de Damián.

-De ojos verdes…

-De celestes mejor…

-Uno grandes brazos, y ¡que sea dulce conmigo a todo momento!

-¡Y la música! Si no sabe quienes son los Jonas Brothers, yo ni lo quiero cerca…

-Chicas… ¿alguna otra cosa además de los té helados?-les dije sin saber como interrumpir esa interesantísima charla tras poner los té en la mesa. (nótese el sarcasmo)

-No, no…

-¡Ah!, ¡espera! ¿Vos sos la que pone el cartel con la pregunta, no?-cuestionó una de las chicas, luego de tomar un trago de su infusión con el dedo menique estirado, unos cuantos añillos y las piernas cruzadas apenas tapadas por una corta pollera blanca.

No tendrían más de quince años y ya estaban en un café, solas, ordenando del menú. Yo con quince años no tenia dinero ni para comprarme un helado y menos una tarjeta de crédito que fuera la extensión de la de mi padre como sabia ya yo que ellas tenían…que rápido cambia el mundo…

-Este…-dije, tratando de volver a la realidad, dejando de lado mis descubrimientos de velocidad.-Si, soy yo… ¿por que?

-¡Quieren que seamos como sus madres!-me soltó entonces la chica.-O sea, ¡Hello! Me maquillo a diario, estoy hora y media viendo que ponerme, y mi amor apenas me da un beso en estos labios sabor a fresa y se va atrás de una pelota, tipo…mis manos, no son para acarrear su bolso, y todo sudado después se me acerca a mi y a mis amiguis, y yo o sea…¿por que tengo que aguantar su olor? Mi perfume es muy caro para que él lo opaque, tipo…

Quince minutos después volví a la barra, deje mi apuntador de un golpe en la mesa y me serví un vaso de agua bien frio. Estuve tentada a tragar un aspirina para el dolor de cabeza antes de sentarme en un banco alto. Todas me habían hecho una detallada lista con cosas que yo nunca hubiera pensado que podrían querer los hombre…

-La próxima vez te hecho.-fue lo primero que atine a decirle a Damián cuando se acerco a mi, tras levantar las tazas de una mesa.–O sea, tipo…¿entendes lindo?

La manera dulzona de hablar de las chicas, usando términos desconocidos para mi, además del cantito y los gesto me enloquecieron.

-Creo que capto la esencia, si.-me respondió él riendo y se sentó del otro lado de la barra, donde van los clientes, solo para dedicarse a mirarme a los ojos con un educado gesto de aburrido en el rostro. Por mi parte, recosté un poco la cabeza en la barra y lo quede mirando también.

Aquello lo repetíamos cada vez que el Café se quedaba tranquilo; cada tanto matábamos nuestro tiempo ahí sentados, mirándonos a los ojos sin hacer más nada hasta que llegaba alguien. Manías nuestras, no se. Nos conocíamos desde hacia años.

Mi teléfono sonó en el bolsillo del delantal blanco que tanto Damián como yo llevábamos atado a la cintura como uniforme, además de una remera blanca ajustada y unos pescadores de jean.

-¿Si? Diga…-conteste. Mientras yo atendía la llamada, un rubio alto y fornido con gafas negras entraba al café, pero para mi desilusión, no me miraba a mi, si no que se fijaba en alguien que al parecer caminaba por la acera.

_-Hola, quiero reservar unas entradas para el pub, serian para el sábado…-_me dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono mientras pasaba por una de las ventanas del local, quien enfocaba la atención del rubio hacia la vereda.

Se trataba de una mujer MUY voluptuosa, con el pelo lacio y suelto, tacones que marcaban sus piernas, pollera y un escote en V en la blusa rojo oscuro. Ella simplemente marchaba por la vereda aferrada a su cartera y tanto el rubio como Damián y varios más que estaba en el Café, la siguieron con la mirada cuando paso por delante de todas las ventanas del local, además de por enfrente de la puerta, hasta que se perdió de vista calle abajo.

Yo role los ojos y me di la vuelta para atender a quien me había llamado y otorgarle sus reservaciones. Para cuando volví a la barra, el rubio ya estaba hablando con Damián junto a otro hombre de camisa remangada que se había acercado también para comentar.

-Un parque de diversiones: tenia de todo. -le decía Damián con una ancha sonrisa al de la camisa remangada, acompañando con gestos sus palabras ya que al parecer apenas había visto a la mujer del escote ese desconocido.

-Cuando termines con las metáforas burdas, limpia las mesas que te quedan.-le dije de mal talante a mi amigo, mientras iba a tomar unos pedidos en las mesas de afuera.

-Tranquila nena, no te pongas mal, vos estas muy bien también…-me dijo el rubio, luego de que yo casi le tirara el trapo por la cabeza a Damián. Se había apoyado en un codo del otro lado de la barra, y se había quitado los lentes para dejar al descubierto unos atrayentes ojos verdes.

Lo mire alzando una ceja, y me acerque a él sin perder contacto visual. Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba apoyado, me le acerque hasta quedar a unos diez centímetros de su rostro, el cual mostraba una sonrisa petulante tras observar mi contoneo al moverme hacia él.

-¿Que te hace pensar que me pone mal ver como hacen exactamente lo que esa mujer pensó que harían al vestirse de esa manera?-le pregunté en un susurro, mirando escrutadoramente su rostro ante la reacción a mis palabras.

No respondió. Simplemente me quedo mirando algo desconcertado, con la sonrisa a medias, sin saber que decirme.

-Cuando se te ocurra algo inteligente que decir, me llamas…-le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, antes de tomar mi apuntador, eh ir hacia las mesas de afuera.

Georgina 1 – Chicos 0.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde, Angi volvió, acompañada esta vez de su hermano, quien me sonrió de forma cómplice aunque fingió normalidad ante su hermana.

Estábamos saliendo. Se llamaba Ezequiel, y esa noche habíamos quedado para ir a "cenar" supuestamente. No se lo habíamos dicho a Angi por que mi amiga se hubiera emocionado hasta tal punto con la notica que iría corriendo hasta la iglesia a sacar fecha para la boda. Hacia años que quería que me colgara con su hermano.

-Recién salí de trabajar, ¡me dijeron que tenia que ir en navidad!-me dijo con cara de desilusión. Estábamos a 15 de diciembre. –¡Y todo por que…!

Me siguió contando, pero yo aunque la escuchaba, me perdí un poco al ver como me miraba su hermano. Habíamos salido el viernes anterior…

…

Todo había comenzado el jueves, chateando de forma casual con Ezequiel (era hermano de mi amiga, no era raro que habláramos cada tanto) y la charla se puso candente; todavía no estoy muy segura de cómo paso de decirme que había estado en el gimnasio, a que tenia fuerza en los brazos, para luego pasar a relatarme con detalles como me haría el amor en la alfombra de mi cuarto…

Como consecuencia de esa charla, fue que salimos el día siguiente.

-Mmm…Georgy…-me dijo mientras nos besábamos en la puerta de mi apartamento (el cual queda arriba del café).

Me había llevado a un restaurant chino, en donde lo único realmente comestible que me pareció que había allí era el arroz, aunque nos divertimos probando platos exóticos. Luego el postre en una heladería cerca de allí, y por ultimo una caminata por la rambla1, con el sonido del mar de fondo.

Solo habíamos hablado durante toda la velada, jamás refiriéndonos a la charla candente y realmente la había pasado muy bien…

-…Y entonces tuve que dejar la clase…no me daba tiempo.-concluyó, mirándome algo sonriente. Llevaba el pelo castaño corto, desordenado adrede, su tez clara hacia resaltar el vello que se dejaba crecer en la quijada y sus sonrisa contagiaba. Me llevaba unos veinte centímetros, y realmente parecía tener fuerza en esos brazos suyos.-¡Mira! Tiraron una bengala…-me dijo señalando el cielo.

-¿¿Donde??-pregunté al no ver nada entre las estrellas.

-¡Por allá! Mira…- insistió y puso su brazo al lado de mi rostro, para que siguiera exactamente el recorrido que me marcaba. Para hacer aquello, se debió de colocar detrás de mí, y aprovechando la ocasión, mientras su brazo derecho me señalaba el lugar, el izquierdo me rodeaba la cintura y me llevaba contra él sutilmente, rodeándome con su aroma.

…

Culpen a Damián por cortar ahí mis recuerdos. Me saco de la ensoñación tras poner al grupo Ska-p a sonar en el café, haciendo que frases como "A LA MIERDA REACCIONARIOS. ME LA SUDA TODO LO QUE PUEDAS LADRAR. SIEMPRE AMÉ LA LIBERTAD!!!!!!!!!!"2 fueran tan anárquicas que se metían en el cerebro sin permiso, cortando todo romance.

-…en conclusión, tengo que ir igual más allá del pataleo que di y a vos te esta importando bien poco, no estas escuchando Georgina.-concluyó Angi y me miro ceñuda.

-¡Si te estoy escuchando!.-le contradije con mi mejor cara de indignación y mire hacia arriba. En una especie de mini plataforma, sobre la barra del café, esta el estéreo del local. Los únicos que teníamos acceso a la consola éramos Damián y yo, y este último había decidido que el Café de repente necesitaba de música ensordecedora.

Fruncí el seño al mirarlo y él solo se encogió de hombros como si fuera inocente mientras bajaba el volumen, pudiéndose escuchar algunas quejas de los clientes.

-Te estoy escuchando Angi, es una lastima, acá ese día vamos a cerrar como a las diez, pero te doy una chocolatada gratis ahora así te tomas un descanso, ¿te parece?-le pregunté, intentando remediar la poca atención que le había prestado por culpa de su hermano.

-Mmm…extra grande.-me dijo algo enfurruñada, yendo a sentarse en una mesa.

-Ezequiel, ¿vos queres algo?-le pregunté indiferente y me sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa antes de responder.

-Si, también quiero lo de Angi, pero te acompaño a la cocina así te ayudo a traer las cosas…-comentó como si nada, y paso la puerta de vaivén de la barra para ir conmigo.

En la mañana, en la cocina están Dominic e Ignacio. Preparan las comidas para la mañana y nos dejan tartas y sándwiches hechos para la tarde así con Damián nos arreglamos con los clientes. Al no ser un bar, si no un café, no es necesario que constantemente este alguien realizando los pedidos, el menú es limitado y las bebidas fáciles de hacer.

Por todo esto que explique recién, la cocina estaba desierta hasta que nosotros llegamos.

-Mmm…espe-espera…-le pedí al hermano de mi amiga. Me había subido a la mesada tras sujetarme de la cintura, y por como me tocaba la espalda y las piernas mientras me besaba parecía que quería quitarme la ropa allí mismo.-Eze-Ezequiel…

-Mmm…-ronroneo en mi odio y subió una de sus manos hasta mis senos. Si bien no lo había invitado a pasar a mi departamento ni mucho menos la primera vez que salimos, si le había dado rienda suelta para que me acariciara cuanto quisiera…

-Tu hermana…esta esperando…-le dije intentando que entrara en razón, con los labios hinchados por los besos, y la respiración entrecortada.

-Mi hermana no se va a quejar si le digo que hice mientras ella esperaba.

No tenía argumentos para rebatirle. Yo sabía cuanto le gustaría a Angi que yo estuviera con Ezequiel, y él seguramente había soportado tantas insinuaciones como yo.

Estaba impidiendo que sus manos se colaran por entre mi remera en medio de la cocina de mi local de trabajo, cuando la puerta se abrió y del susto me di la cabeza contra el mueble que estaba sobre mí. Yo salté en la mesada, y Ezequiel se separo de mí como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

-Yo los vi, pero si alguien entrara recién, con esas caras de culpables que tienen se hubieran delatado igual por más que estuvieran ubicados en cada esquina de la cocina con tres metros entre ustedes.-nos dijo Damián agriamente al ver como Ezequiel se iba contra la pared mientras él entraba y dejaba unos platos para lavar en la pileta tras echarnos una mirada moribunda.

Con la respiración entrecortada, lo quede mirando sin dar crédito a mis ojos. Damián jamás, recalco: JAMAS, lava los platos en el Café. Tenemos la suficiente loza como para dejar todo en agua y esperar a la noche que es cuando llegan unas personas contratadas a limpiar…pero ahí estaba él, fregando los platos, tirando abajo nuestra privacidad.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-le pregunté sin poderme contener, ya que el no parecía creer que estuviera haciendo algo tan fuera de lo normal.

-Lavar, ¿no es obvio?-respondió volviéndose a encoger de hombros, tras mirarme como si yo tuviera algún problema de entendimiento.

Me baje de la mesada, terminé de servir las chocolatadas que iban a tomar Angi y Ezequiel y se las di a este último, que solo se había quedado mirando a Damián con el seño fruncido.

-Anda, yo ya voy con ustedes.-le dije, añadiéndole unos sándwiches a la bandeja que le entregué. Me quede con las manos en la cintura y mentalizándome el no gritar ya que los clientes podían escuchar, mientras Ezequiel cerraba la puerta, dejándonos a mi estúpido amigo y a mi solos.

Como no se digno a mirarme cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, lo golpee con el puño en el brazo, dándole con fuerza.

-¡Ey!-me dijo con las manos enjabonadas, mirándome nada sorprendido.

-¿¿¿Que-crees-que-estas-haciendo???-le dije de un tirón, por lo bajo, intentando contener la ira que su cara de "soy inocente" y la interrupción deliberada me generaban.-¡¡¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que lavando!!!

-¿Que pasa? ¿Interrumpí mucho?-preguntó conteniendo una sonrisa cómplice. Le volví a dar con el puño.-Ya basta Georgina…-advirtió.

-¡Ya basta te digo yo a vos Damián! ¡Como si no supieras que estaba sola con el acá dentro!-no respondió, solo cambio de plato mientras yo echaba chispas.

-Los clientes deben de estar esperando…no hay nadie atendiendo…-comentó.

-Aggg…¡¡¡sos imposible!!!-le solté al ver que cambiaba súbitamente de tema.-¡Yo no entro a la despensa cuando vos te estas matando a alguna mujer mientras se supone que estas pasando música en al pub!-le dije, dando justo en el clavo porque soltó el plato y me miro fijamente con una mano en la cintura y la otra apoyándose en la mesada.

Nos quedamos mirando con el más profundo resentimiento hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez fue Angi la que interrumpió, aunque la atmosfera no podía ser más diferente a cuando interrumpió Damián.

-Yo…perdón, no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que están haciendo, pero no soy buena atendiendo clientes…-nos dijo desde la puerta, disculpándose con un gesto.

Dejamos la pelea para otro momento, y nos ocupamos del trabajo sin volvernos a dirigir la palabra.

Hacia las ocho de la tarde-noche (cerramos cuando atardece) Damián estaba levantando la última silla para dejarle libre al equipo de limpieza el piso, cuando me soltó:

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese tipo no te va a durar mucho…

-No seas niño Damián.-le dije un poco harta de no hablarnos durante lo que quedo del día. No duró mucho enfadad, lo sé.

-Espero que sea bueno en la cama, para que al menos te diviertas un par de veces.-dijo mirándome de forma neutra. ¿Qué diablos esperaba que le respondiera yo?

-Afuera, voy a cerrar.-le ataje mostrándole las llaves, sin querer hablar más del tema.

Más tarde, con Ezequiel salimos a comer, y luego fuimos a mi departamento. Tuve sexo con el esa noche, y luego a la mañana, cuando nos despertamos ya que se quedo a dormir. Nunca más volvió a llamarme después de eso.

Georgina 1- Chicos 1

Al día siguiente, antes de abrir o siquiera antes de que llegara alguien, descolgué la cartelera que había puesto el día anterior. Mi respuesta a esa pregunta es que es todo tan abstracto a veces, que que quieren es demasiado relativo como para asegurar en un 100% que es lo que desean.

Todos los derechos reservados.

Código: 1005036178449

1 Imagen para quienes no sepan de que hablo: ./2006/2335984874_?v=0

2 Interprete: ska-p, Título: A la mierda.


End file.
